somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaname Date
"By the way, I didn't introduce myself yet. I'm Kaname Date, of the Metropolitan Police Department." "You're a detective?!" "Something like that." —''Kaname Date introducing himself to Amame'' Detective Kaname Date (伊達 鍵, Date Kaname) is the main protagonist of AI: The Somnium Files and a character featured in the Lemniscate YouTube series.'' He's a homicide detective stationed in Tokyo, Japan under the A.B.I.S at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. He is investigating the Cyclops Serial Killings in an attempt to catch the perpetrator and bring an end to the killings. In the past, Date lost his left eye in an incident, eventually having it replaced with an artificial eyeball which contains an A.I construct, AI-Ball. Story Early Life Not much is known about Kaname Date's past prior to 2013, due to his amnesia. All that seems to be publicly known is that he used to work for the Advanced Brain Investigation Squad and had befriended the leader of the squad, Boss. Sometime in his life, before or after the amnesia, Date also befriended Renju Okiura and began being a usual patron to the Snack Bar Marble. Losing His Eye and Memories Due to an incident in the past, Date lost his left eye for currently unexplained reasons. He also gained generalized amnesia in 2013, forgetting everything about his past prior to the incident which caused the memory loss. It's unclear if the incident that caused these two alterations to Date was the same. Some time after, around 2014, Date gained an artificial eye imbued with an artificial intelligence named AI-Ball (nicknamed Aiba), created by the ABIS member Pewter, which had been neurotically connected to him. This connection between the two allows Aiba to act as Date's avatar within the Psync System when entering the Somnia worlds for investigations. Together, Date and Aiba began working together to solve crimes as a unique pair, with Date conducting physical investigations and interrogations, while Aiba adds special investigations features and acts as investigator inside Somnia. In the 5 years since, Date continued conducting criminal investigations with the ABIS team. During that time, for unknown reasons, Date took in Renju's daughter, Mizuki Okiura, as a roommate in his home, training her in martial arts. Cyclops Serial Killings In November 2019, a body is found at the Bloom Park with multiple stab wounds and a missing eye. Detective Date (with Aiba) is called in to investigate the crime scene, but when he arrives, he realizes that he recognizes the victim, Shoko Nadami. Soon after investigating, they discover Mizuki Okiura trapped inside the amusement ride, holding the murder weapon in her hands. ''More will be added later. Appearance TBA Personality TBA Gallery AI The Somnium Files cover.jpg Iris crying and Date.jpg Date investigating.jpg Date and mystery man.jpg Protective daddy.jpg dateprofile.jpg|Date profile Trivia * The term Generalized Amnesia was a keyword featured in the announcement trailer for AI: The Somnium Files, floating in the background at the beginning. This term applies to Kaname Date's amnesia from six years past. * Kotaro Uchikoshi wrote Kaname Date as an amnesiac for a convenient plot device, as he feels it helps immerse the player in the protagonist's shoes. As such, the amount of information that both the player and the amnesiac protagonist know are the same, and it serves as a means of having the other characters explain aspects of this world to both of them in an organic way.A9VG interview (translation here) * A cut plotline for the game involved Date being in some romantic relationship with Hitomi Sagan, the mother of Iris Sagan and the original planned main heroine of the story. However, once the story was rewritten and Iris was made the main heroine instead, Hitomi was pushed more to the sidelines as the romance plotline was cut.Anime Expo 2019 "AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES" panel * Kaname Date is Kotaro Uchikoshi's favorite character in the game.Anime Expo 2019 "AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES" panel References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:AI: The Somnium Files Characters